


Время покажет

by Adriena_Whiter



Series: Весенний дождь [2]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, fandom OE-AU 2018, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriena_Whiter/pseuds/Adriena_Whiter
Summary: Приквел к командному мини "Весенний дождь". Как они дошли до жизни такой, и что из этого вышло.





	1. Пролог: Одна буква за другой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
> Бета ratacate.
> 
> Предупреждения: модерн-АУ

* * *  
  
А ведь начиналось все хорошо. Так хорошо все начиналось! Валентина заклинило на этой мысли, пока он разглядывал осколки чашки и брызги шадди на стене. В ушах все еще звенело от удара захлопнувшейся входной двери.  
  
И ведь даже еще не вечер. И надо подготовиться к завтраш… да ну, к ызаргам.  
  
Голова начинала пульсировать тупой, ноющей болью. Валентин отвернулся от останков чашки, посмотрел в сторону швабры, издал странный, похожий одновременно на смех и бульканье звук, мотнул головой и, глядя перед собой, механически, словно робот, прошел в комнату и рухнул лицом в диван.  
  
Не считая девяносто шестого года, эта осень, хотя только началась, претендовала на звание самой паршивой в его жизни.  
  
Валентин по-детски накрыл голову подушкой.  
  
* * *  
  
Арно сел на лавку в парке и закрыл лицо руками. Что-то как-то все совсем плохо. Такого он не ожидал, от себя в том числе. Но когда тебе на протяжении последних четырех месяцев систематически трахают мозг по поводу и без… И когда за время, проведенное летом дома, глядя на отношения словно со стороны, ты вспоминаешь, как было в начале и как могло бы сложиться, если бы… Но привычка — страшная сила, и ты возвращаешься и думаешь: а вдруг что-то изменилось? Ведь когда трахают не мозг, а тебя — это охуенно. Побольше бы этого — и ведь было же раньше! Поэтому ты надеешься, что — а вдруг оно стоило тех последних двух недель дома, когда на тебя спустили всех закатных кошек?  
  
И жестоко обламываешься.  
  
Потому что вот ни хрена не изменилось. Ни капельки.  
  
Ну и пошло оно все тогда лесом.  
  
Арно вытащил мобильный. «В» и «Г» находились в алфавите рядом. Одна буква за другой. Прямо даже как-то жизненно.  
  
Арно хмыкнул, повертел контакты еще немного вверх-вниз, подумал и ткнул в букву «Г». Картинка с фотографией кудрявой черноволосой девушки приветливо мигнула Арно с экрана.  
  
А вещи он заберет потом, когда Валентина там не будет.  
  
Все верно: «В» позади, «Г» — впереди.  
  
Наверно, так и должно быть?..


	2. Часть первая: Браслет

* * *  
  
Ножной браслет сверкнул золотом на солнце, заиграл подвесками в виде мелких остроконечных листиков, еле слышно зазвенел. Валентин сначала даже не понял, что пялится на щиколотку худого долговязого парня с заколотыми наверх светлыми волосами, не в силах отвести взгляд. То, что парень одет в бриджи и футболку, носит сумку через плечо, а волосы заколоты не абы как, а черным девчачьим «крабиком», он заметил далеко не сразу. Браслет являлся главной деталью образа.  
  
А парень не видел, что на него смотрят (и хвала Создателю!), разговаривал с каким-то смуглым кэналлийцем, смеялся и болтал ногами в летних шлепанцах. Браслет тихо-тихо позвякивал при каждом движении.  
  
Валентин усилием воли заставил себя оторваться от созерцания золотых листиков и уткнуться… ну, хотя бы в расписание занятий.  
  
Они сидели на ступенях на территории университета. Валентин поступил на юридический и теперь гадал, где учится парень с браслетом. Вариантов не сказать, что было много, но выбор имелся — юрист, архитектор, геодезист… Кто там у них еще есть? Валентин прислушался.  
  
— …не знаю пока. Наверно, скажут, какие материалы надо купить, когда начнутся занятия? — парень с браслетом вдруг неуверенно улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, смогу обойтись подручными материалами и стипендией.  
  
…Архитектор? Может быть?  
  
— Да все нормально будет, — махнул рукой «кэналлиец». — Жалко, ты не пошел со мной в судостроительный.  
  
— И так соседи, — фыркнул парень-с-браслетом, кивая на здание справа — там располагался Университет судостроения и мореходства.  
  
— Но столовка у нас круче, — «кэналлиец» рассмеялся.  
  
— Точно, — оживился парень-с-браслетом. — Кстати, ты как — закончил дела на сегодня?  
  
— Ага. Пойдем поедим, и по домам?  
  
— Давай.  
  
Валентин наблюдал из-под волос, упавших на лицо, как оба поднимаются и уходят в направлении судостроительного.  
  
Браслет все так же тихо позвякивал при каждом шаге.  
  
Валентин подумал, что он тронулся умом, и это в высшей степени нездорово, но он надеется снова увидеть этого парня. И, чем Леворукий не шутит, познакомиться.  
  
Точно с ума сошел.  
  
Он даже о своей ориентации до этого момента не задумывался.  
  
Серьезно, что ли, того?..  
  
* * *  
  
Берто зря гнал на столовку в общаге Арно. Вполне себе нормальная, да и ближе всего — он как раз жил в соседнем корпусе.  
  
Обычно завтрак Арно пропускал — любил поспать подольше, — но сегодня проснулся даже раньше своего соседа по комнате, угрюмого надорца, и решил сходить поесть. Как раз успеет перед началом занятий.  
  
Арно был сонный и не сразу обратил внимание на странного парня, который подсел к нему за стол. Далеко не сразу понял, что подсаживаться было необязательно — вокруг полным-полно свободных мест, на завтрак ходят редкие птицы, студенты предпочитают подольше поспать. И ладно бы просто подсел, но этот парень (с каштановыми волосами до плеч, в джинсах и неброской расцветки футболке) то и дело заглядывал под стол, словно искал чего-то. В ногах Арно? Что за?..  
  
— Прости, но что ты там ищешь? — не выдержал Арно. Какао было обалденно вкусным, но совершенно невозможно пить, когда так пялятся!  
  
Парень явно стушевался. Сделал лицо типа «ой, запалили». Захотелось закатить глаза, но Арно почему-то стало его жалко.  
  
— Прошу прощения. Я… высматривал твой браслет.  
  
Арно поперхнулся слойкой с творогом и уставился на него. Потом до него дошло, и он удивился еще больше. Нет, ну, было дело, западали на него парни и раньше тоже — правда, ничего серьезного из пары свиданий обычно не получалось. Да и не будешь делать ничего такого в Сэ под носом у матери и братьев — в лучшем случае убьют. Но чтобы так, скажем, прямолинейно и непосредственно — это было что-то новенькое. Арно моргнул, отложил вилку, легко улыбнулся краешком губ.  
  
— Не надел сегодня, — он выразительно кивнул на руки, унизанными разными фенечками — от простых, плетеных из ниток самодельных браслетов до пары широких кожаных полосок с надписями и без. Что-то из этого было подарками Ли, что-то — школьных друзей. Арно вытянул руки вперед. — Этого недостаточно? — весело спросил он.  
  
— Достаточно. Наверно, — парень смотрел на его украшения с искренним изумлением. Потом потряс головой, словно избавляясь от наваждения. — Извини, — виновато сказал он. — Я, должно быть, кажусь тебе очень странным.  
  
— Не без этого, — согласился Арно и усмехнулся. — Но в то же время милым.  
  
Парень приподнял бровь и растянул губы в ответной улыбке. А он ничего так, симпатичный. Блин, с ума сошел с утра пораньше, что ли?  
  
— Валентин, — парень протянул руку через стол. — Надеюсь, ты не против знакомства?  
  
Арно машинально представился и пожал протянутую руку. Подумал, поудивлялся необычности утра, пожал плечами и вслух сказал:  
  
— Да с чего мне быть против? Ты вообще где учишься?  
  
* * *  
  
У Валентина в квартире они оказались случайно — он встретил Арно возле университета после занятий и предложил пойти домой вместе. Думал, Арно откажется: все же Валентин отчетливо понимал, насколько они разные, несмотря на общение.  
  
Арно был ярким, необычным, веселым, улыбающимся, легким. Нетривиальный молодой человек, как охарактеризовал бы его отец. Слава Создателю, отец живет на другом конце Олларии.  
  
А Валентин… а что Валентин? Он никогда не умел общаться с людьми. С книгами и учебниками было проще. С людьми вечно получалась какая-то хрень.  
  
Хотя с Арно вот пока не получилась, а вроде уже общаются несколько месяцев, хотя и нечасто — расписания-то не совпадают. Так, по мелочи, в универе или столовой.  
  
Они неторопливо шли по тротуару, Арно с любопытством глядел по сторонам, рассматривал дома, дворы и что-то мысленно прикидывал. Проект по архитектуре? Валентин же разглядывал его. Черное пальто, черные джинсы, сумка через плечо и перчатки. Волосы привычно заколоты наверх. Валентин подумал о том, что никогда еще не видел их настоящую длину.  
  
— А зонтика-то у меня и нет, — Арно тоскливо задрал голову и устремил взгляд в небо. В последние дни резко похолодало, поздняя осень плавно перетекала в зиму. Наверно, скоро пойдет снег.  
  
Валентин поежился под первыми крупными каплями дождя.  
  
— Пошли ко мне, переждем? Я здесь недалеко живу, — предложил он, сам себе удивляясь.  
  
Арно кивнул. Для него зайти к другу домой, похоже, не было чем-то необычным. Должно быть, они с Берто постоянно так делают. В общежитии — тем более, там все со всеми общаются. Иногда Валентин хотел быть таким же нормальным, как и все. Только у него все равно бы не получилось.  
  
— Хорошая идея!  
  
Квартира досталась ему от брата. После девяносто шестого (будь он неладен) вещи Джастина лежали в отдельном шкафу, тщательно и плотно запертом. В квартире Валентин многое поменял, до чего раньше не доходили руки. Переезжать не хотелось — удобно, близко к университету и, самое главное, подальше-от-отца играли свою роль. Но выбросить вещи Джастина рука не поднялась.  
  
Арно небрежно скинул пальто на тумбочку в коридоре, перчатки и шарф бросил сверху. Разулся и прямо в носках прошлепал внутрь. Валентин повесил его пальто на вешалку, аккуратно сложил вещи, разделся сам и только после этого прошел в комнату.  
  
— Классно, — Арно стоял возле окна, глядя на двор внизу и соседние дома. — Снимаешь?  
  
— Нет, — Валентин почему-то смутился. — Досталась от… семьи. Хочешь чего-нибудь поесть?  
  
Дождь стал сильнее, забарабанил по стеклу. Арно потянулся закрыть форточку, алая водолазка поползла вверх, открывая потерявшую летний загар светлую кожу. Не дожидаясь ответа, Валентин пошел на кухню делать бутерброды. Хорошо, что колбасу нарезали в магазине. А то руки тряслись.  
  
* * *  
  
Арно вызвался помыть посуду. Когда он вернулся в комнату, Валентин сидел на подоконнике и смотрел в окно. Стало быть, любимое место, любимая поза? Интересный он, однако. Загадочный даже. А еще маньяк — квартира вылизана так, что трогать боязно. Что ж, да привнесется сюда нотка хаоса! И да будет то, чего быть никак не могло, а вот-вот случится! Орстон!  
  
— А ну-ка, сдвинься… — Арно легко запрыгнул на подоконник, беззастенчиво раздвинул ноги Валентина и устроился между ними. Прижался спиной. Почувствовал, как Валентин перестал дышать и замер. Арно нащупал его руки и обнял ими себя. Закрыл глаза, слушая дождь. Валентин явно удивился, но никаких попыток отстраниться не предпринимал. Значит, Арно все верно понял. Он еще немного посидел, наслаждаясь моментом, потом обернулся. А глаза у Валентина красивые. Светлые, серые. Как облака на осеннем небе. Арно улыбнулся, извернулся и поцеловал его.  
  
Чего он не ожидал, так это того, с каким рвением Валентин ответит. Арно встал на четвереньки, полностью повернулся к нему, продолжил целовать. Валентин просунул ладони ему под водолазку. Его руки были теплыми, даже горячими, а прикосновения к обнаженной коже — настолько приятными, что Арно выгнулся, лизнул Валентина в шею.  
  
— Ох, Леворукий, — он застонал, невольно толкнувшись в руку Валентина, когда тот коснулся его ширинки. Член стоял, упираясь в джинсы, хотелось до невозможности. Никогда раньше так не хотелось. Угораздило же… браслет, чтоб его… надо надевать почаще.  
  
— Ты тоже? — шепнул Арно полувопросительно, перевел взгляд на ширинку Валентина и чуть улыбнулся. — Тоже, — он потянул язычок молнии вниз. Трусы у Валентина были серые, простые. Арно улыбнулся, провел пальцем по влажной головке члена, торчащей из-под резинки. Валентин глухо застонал, судорожно втянул воздух, и Арно спустил трусы ниже, наклонился, провел по члену языком. Солоноватый вкус, смешанный с мускусным, приятным запахом паховых волос и кожи.  
  
— Не сдерживайся, ладно? — шепнул Арно и взял член в рот, отстраненно отметив, что Валентин снял с него «крабик» и распустил волосы, зарывшись в них руками. Фетишист хренов. Арно мысленно усмехнулся, продолжая сосать. Нет, он не делал этого раньше. Поэтому искренне радовался, что, действуя наугад, доставляет удовольствие.  
  
— Постой, — голос Валентина был хриплым. — Я скоро…  
  
— И?  
  
— Хочу с тобой.  
  
Валентин перехватил инициативу, спустил джинсы и трусы Арно, заставил того лечь на себя и начал дрочить им обоим. Ох ты ж блин. Ох ты ж… блин! Живот тянуло, налило тяжестью, дыхание окончательно сбилось.  
  
— Я сейчас…  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
Они кончили почти вместе, почти одновременно — Валентин чуть раньше. Арно навалился сверху, Валентин обхватил его руками, прижав к себе, вцепившись в мокрую спину.  
  
Чем Валентин вообще привлек его? Он был тихим, замкнутым, постоянно сосредоточенным на учебниках или книгах. Грустным каким-то. И в то же время в его глазах можно было увидеть ту глубину, которая привлекала, завлекала и затягивала. Бездна, глядящая в ответ. И сейчас Арно в эту бездну упал окончательно.  
  
— Как хорошо, что у тебя широкий подоконник, — наконец произнес он, отдышавшись.  
  
Валентин почти истерично рассмеялся в ответ.


	3. Интермедия: Маленькая ночная серенада

* * *  
  
Дышать было тяжело. Валентин проснулся среди ночи, почувствовал, как горло сжалось, не пропуская воздух, а перед глазами поплыли цветные пятна, и тени от ветвей деревьев заметались по стенам.  
  
Он закрыл глаза, сделал несколько глубоких медленных вдохов.  
  
Паника постепенно отступила, и он открыл глаза. Сел на постели. И понял, что совершенно один и, возможно, приступ случился именно из-за этого.  
  
В девяносто шестом он пил успокоительное и снотворное чуть ли не пачками. Начинать снова? Из-за Арно? Ага, прямо побежал.  
  
Валентин встал и пошел в гостиную. Ночной ветер трепал прозрачные занавески, желтые остатки листьев шуршали, метались на ветках. В комнате стоял невозможный холод. Скоро зима. Уже зима… уже несколько месяцев прошло? А он все еще… Горло начало неприятно саднить. Зря оставил форточку открытой, только заболеть ему еще не хватало. Свет с улицы падал на стол, заваленный учебниками и кодексами. Валентин подошел, взял ближайший увесистый том и что есть силы запустил его в стену. Грохот, с которым книга упала на пол, показался оглушительным в ночной тишине.  
  
Валентину впервые в жизни было плевать, что об этом подумают соседи.  
  
Он взял следующий учебник. Тетрадь. Кодекс. Еще тетрадь.  
  
После чего долго стоял, покачиваясь, на одном месте. Лицо его было скрыто челкой, и безумную, вымученную ухмылку не видел никто.  
  
А потом он закрыл форточку, пошел к учебникам, собрал, разглаживая каждую страницу, и бережно разложил на столе в том порядке, в котором они понадобятся.  
  
Наутро от ночной истерики не осталось и следа, кроме простудного румянца на щеках и горячего лба.  
  
Ну и к кошкам.


	4. Часть вторая: Зимняя сказка

* * *  
  
Готовить Арно умел, и неплохо. Еще в школе заинтересовался, и одно время как только не извращался на кухне в Сэ. Потом подзабросил, но раз тут выпал такой шанс… Он жил у Валентина еще с середины недели — пошли к нему после занятий, да так и остались в одной постели. Валентин предложил провести здесь выходные, и Арно согласился.  
  
Разумеется, эр Зануда не стал пропускать супер-важную пару, которую им какой-то умник влепил на утро выходного дня (зачем вообще идти? нет бы поспать, совсем человек расслабляться не умеет!), и поэтому Арно был один. Еще с утра сходил в магазин — у Валентина даже сахара не оказалось, как он вообще живет! — и теперь занимался кулинарными художествами на кухне, делая мудреные капкейки по-дриксенски, с кремом и ягодами. Гору посуды он ответственно перемыл — уже усвоил, что у Валентина стоит на чистоту и блеск, поэтому можно и с посудой разобраться, ничего такого в этом нет.  
  
Интересно, ему больше понравятся ванильные или шоколадные?  
  
Арно выглянул в окно — Валентин уже скоро должен прийти. Если продерется через этот снег. Сугробов за ночь навалило знатно, а судя по облакам, собиралась еще одна метель. Хорошо, что в квартире тепло. В общаге было холоднее, там он носил бы сейчас свитер, а тут можно и в футболке походить.  
  
Арно красиво выложил капкейки на два блюдца, помыл оставшиеся подносы, и услышал, как открывается входная дверь.  
  
— А ты вовремя, — Валентин пах мокрым снегом, на волосах и дубленке осели быстро бтающие снежинки и капли.  
  
— Намокнешь.  
  
— Да пофиг, — Арно обнял его, уткнулся в волосы, фыркнул, и улыбнулся: — Давай раздевайся, и пойдем поедим.  
  
Арно предвкушал восторженные возгласы и чаепитие. Или шадди-питие — Валентин любил иногда сварить шадди с морисскими приправами.  
  
А Валентин даже не вошел на кухню. Замер на пороге, поведя носом, брезгливо скривился, едва взглянул на блюдца, выдавил с непроницаемым выражением лица:  
  
— Я сладкое не ем, — развернулся и ушел в комнату, закрыв за собой дверь.  
  
Арно несколько мгновений стоял просто в ступоре, переваривая и пытаясь понять, что произошло. Он же даже сраную посуду за собой помыл! Всю! Сделал шаг в комнату, подумал, вернулся на кухню. Закусил губу и, так и не попробовав, смахнул капкейки в мусорное ведро вместе с тарелками, наслаждаясь грохотом и звоном разбитой керамики. И отправился к Валентину.  
  
— И чем мы в таком случае займемся? — зло спросил он голую спину. Валентин как раз переодевался в домашнее, стягивал носки.  
  
Он обернулся, в светло-серых глазах на мгновение промелькнуло что-то странное — вина? отчаяние? — а в следующий момент Арно обнаружил себя уже на кровати с Валентином в одних джинсах сверху.  
  
«Ну, как вариант», — мысленно согласился он и не стал сопротивляться.  
  
Хотя злость, непонимание и обида так и не отступили.  
  
* * *  
  
На следующий день Валентин проснулся непривычно рано. Арно еще спал, отвернувшись к стене, одеяло сползло, открывая задравшуюся на спине футболку. Валентин неслышно выскользнул из постели, оделся и отправился прямиком в магазин. Когда он вернулся, из кухни шел запах шадди. Встречать его Арно не вышел. Валентин закусил губу, постоял у дверей, словно готовясь к прыжку с высоты, и вошел в кухню.  
  
Коробка с тортом аккуратно устроилась на столе. Арно, как был после сна — в одной футболке и трусах, с растрепанными, не расчесанными волосами, — непонимающе уставился на коробку, потом на Валентина. Разлил шадди по чашкам, бухнул перед ним, не произнеся ни слова.  
  
Валентину говорить на самом деле не хотелось. Объяснять — тоже.  
  
А говорить было жизненно необходимо. Если не скажет, он потеряет Арно, это и так понятно. А без Арно он уже не сможет. Не сейчас, не теперь, когда с ним вдвоем так хорошо, и больше нет этого удушающего, отвратительного ощущения пустоты и одиночества.  
  
— Я не ем сладкого с осени девяносто шестого года, — негромко произнес Валентин. Арно моргнул, сел напротив. Ну, хоть не убегает и не злится. Пока что. — Тогда… в тот день мы с братом были в кафе-кондитерской. Джастин меня часто водил по таким местам, — он говорил торопливо, словно боялся, что его перебьют или мимолетная решимость пройдет, и он так ничего и не объяснит. — Эта квартира — его. Счет в банке — тоже его. Поэтому я пока не подрабатываю. Я… он погиб тогда, — Валентин замотал головой. — Детали рассказывать не буду. Но… с тех пор я не могу, — он кивнул на торт. — Воротит. Не могу, — он закрыл глаза. — Прости за вчерашнее, я идиот. Стоило сказать заранее. Я знаю, ты любишь сладкое, поэтому вот… просто меня не заставляй. Извини.  
  
Арно долго молчал, а Валентин так и не решился поднять взгляд от темной глубины чашки с шадди. Наконец он услышал, как Арно вздохнул, и скрип, когда он удобнее устроился на стуле.  
  
— А я прямо в тебя запихивал силой. Ну и дурак же ты, — беззлобно, тихо произнес он. — Сказать надо было сразу. Нормально сказать, а не…  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Знает он, — Арно хмыкнул. — Так вот почему у тебя даже сахара не было.  
  
Валентин криво улыбнулся.  
  
— Я дебил?  
  
— Ты дебил, — Арно зевнул и потер глаза. — Тащить в постель сразу после того, как налажал, — твой способ извиняться? — в его голос прокрались знакомые смешливые нотки, и Валентин наконец позволил себе расслабиться. Буря миновала. — Это я так, на будущее спрашиваю. Чтобы всегда быть готовым.  
  
— Я всегда с собой беру презервативы и смазку, — пропел Валентин, переврав слоган одного из телевизионных шоу.  
  
Арно фыркнул и рассмеялся:  
  
— Да если бы! Ты ж даже купить их не в состоянии, эр Перфекционист, тебе ж всегда «как-то неудобно»!  
  
— Да ну тебя, — Валентин спрятал ухмылку за чашкой, хотя Арно и был прав — все разы презервативы покупал он. А Валентин с невольным восхищением думал о том, как это можно вот так просто подойти к прилавку в аптеке и сказать: «Будьте добры, мне презервативы — тонкие, большую пачку, и смазку. Нет-нет, без запаха, обычную. Спасибо!».  
  
Арно отпил еще шадди и начал возиться с коробкой с тортом, а Валентин подумал и вдруг выпалил:  
  
— Может, переедешь ко мне насовсем?  
  
* * *  
  
— О-о-о! — не сумел сдержать восторженного выдоха Арно.  
  
Валентин довольно и покровительственно улыбнулся и стряхнул снег с шапки. Арно бросил сумку на пол, скинул ботинки и, на ходу снимая куртку, кинулся изучать камин.  
  
— Настоящий! Обалдеть!  
  
Винтблуме — бергерский туристический городок. Для зимнего туризма, разумеется. А еще в Винтблуме за приемлемую цену можно снять вот такой небольшой деревянный домик на несколько дней в честь окончания зимней сессии. А если при этом использовать нужные связи — скажем, господина Райнштайнера, научного руководителя Валентина, — то цена окажется вообще символической, что для студентов бесценно.  
  
Джастин действительно оставил Валентину неплохой банковский счет, который позволял во время обучения не зависеть от родителей. Но не более того. Отношения с родителями не то что были плохими, они просто отдалились друг от друга после смерти Джастина. Валентин и раньше жил с ним, и хотя мама ужаснулась, мол, как же так, настоял на том, что останется самостоятельным. Да, мама, с шестнадцати лет. Да, отец, я знаю, как планировать расходы, и нет, не промотаю все на удовольствия. Нет, мама, я буду нормально питаться, я умею готовить. Да, отец, я буду учиться, а не заниматься кошки знают чем.  
  
…Интересно, а сожительство с Арно — со всеми вытекающими приятными последствиями — считается за занятие кошки знают чем?  
  
— Мы же разожжем его, правда? — глаза Арно так сияли, что нельзя было не кивнуть. — И сварим глинтвейн! И будем смотреть на огонь! И…  
  
Валентин наблюдал за тем, как Арно изучает мебель и деревянные стены, как смеется, показывая на оленьи рога у входа, как вихрем носится по второму этажу, рассказывая, что они будут делать…  
  
Он поставил рюкзак на пол, прикинул, что примерно понадобится им для ужина, учитывая желания Арно, доносящиеся со второго этажа, и решил, что можно и нужно сначала вытащить Арно на прогулку. Погода стояла отличная: на небе ни облачка, слегка морозно, снег поблескивал и приятно скрипел под ногами. Самое то, чтобы сходить в ближайший поселок в магазин. Господин Райнштайнер подсказал, что лучше брать еду не на туристической базе, а у фермеров и в магазине у подножья горы, и Валентин собирался последовать его советам.  
  
Он ахнул и удивленно рассмеялся, когда Арно запрыгнул на него сзади и обмотал своим шарфом.  
  
— Это лучший подарок, который мне когда-либо дарили, — этот шепот в ухо, пожалуй, стоил всего, что Валентин когда-либо делал в жизни. Это, и последующий игривый укус за мочку, который означал, что поход в магазин откладывается. На неопределенное время.  
  
* * *  
  
Рыжевато-желтые отблески огня отражались в глубине бокала с глинтвейном. Арно сидел, прислонившись к спиной к дивану, а плечом — к ногам Валентина, который устроился на диване и что-то пристально изучал в своем любимом ноутбуке.  
  
— Если это — твое очередное задание на следующий семестр, я выкину ноутбук в окно, а тебя оставлю на улице. На всю ночь, — лениво пригрозил Арно. Прозвучало несерьезно, ну, он и не старался. Хотя манера Валентина постоянно что-то зубрить, вместо того, чтобы посидеть, поговорить и расслабиться, откровенно бесила. Они уже ссорились из-за этого несколько раз, как и из-за многих других бытовых мелочей, но обычно все заканчивалось, как в песне: «Поссорились — расстались, поцеловались — помирились». Хорошая песня, прямо про Валентина. Арно мысленно хмыкнул. «То горячий, то холодный, то ты «да», то ты «нет». Вот и Валентин так же. До него то весь вечер не достучаться, потому что учит Уголовный кодекс Талига, то бишь выучивает его, кажется, наизусть раз в шестнадцатый как минимум раз. То вот внезапно он снимает вам двоим домик в бергерских е… в общем, в уединенном месте, чтобы просто побыть вдвоем.  
  
Арно в какой-то момент ощутил себя бесполезным дебилом, потому как у него денег было не сказать, что много. Лионель присылал только на самое нужное и обычно всегда спрашивал — что, куда, как. Боялся, что младший без присмотра подсядет в столице на какую-то дрянь? Ну, вот, подсел, что с присмотром, что без. Правда, не совсем на дрянь, конечно… скорее на Заразу. Конкретную такую, перфекционистскую. Арно покосился на Валентина. Тот поймал его взгляд, виновато улыбнулся и захлопнул ноутбук.  
  
Огонь потрескивал в камине, они развлекались тем, что кидали туда шишки из корзины.  
  
— Давай по классике — прямо у камина на шкуре! — Арно похлопал рукой по ворсистому, теплому ковру, предназначенному стать «шкурой» на этот вечер.  
  
Валентин подумал, отложил ноутбук и сполз с дивана.  
  
— Это значит «да»? — Арно отставил недопитый глинтвейн на низкий столик.  
  
Валентин без слов потянулся за поцелуем.  
  
* * *  
  
Как-то раз в приступе смелости — или несусветной глупости — Валентин ляпнул Арно, что хорош в постели. Оба потом ржали над этой фразой, как жеребцы из Эпинэ, но Арно, подумав, спустя время выдал Валентину, что тот был не так уж и неправ в отношении себя. Валентин офигел, но растаял внутри. Ведь правда лестно слышать такое от упрямого существа, привносящего хаос в жизнь, разум и сердце.  
  
Валентин без слов навалился на Арно, поцеловал, забравшись руками под свитер. За те несколько месяцев, что они были вместе, он успел выучить все его чувствительные места. Поэтому он провел пальцем по соску, задрал свитер, расстегнул ширинку на джинсах и лизнул Арно в живот. Тот выдохнул со стоном:  
  
— Ты хорошо начал. Продолжай.  
  
Валентин усмехнулся. Он почувствовал сквозь ткань, как набухает и встает член Арно, и это возбудило его самого.  
  
— Хочу помедленнее и почувственнее, — шепнул Арно, вопреки словам торопливо избавляясь от одежды.  
  
— Не замерзнешь? — уточнил на всякий случай Валентин.  
  
Арно закатил глаза, указал на огонь и на ковер под ними.  
  
— Еще одно слово, эр Зануда, и я тебе не дам.  
  
Валентин послушно заткнулся и перешел к делу.


	5. Интермедия: Да пошло оно все

* * *  
  
Арно проснулся среди ночи и снова ощутил это глупое, неуместное и раздражающее чувство дезориентации. Почему-то никак не удавалось привыкнуть к тому, что он не в знакомой постели с простыми лиловыми простынями, а в мягкой, с голубыми в ромашках наволочками. На кровати с витым изголовьем.  
  
«Как для игрищ с наручниками», — неуместная мысль почти заставила его хмыкнуть, но Арно сдержался, чтобы не разбудить Гизеллу, мирно спавшую по левую руку.  
  
А у Валентина с той стороны спал он.  
  
Дерьмо.  
  
Сколько можно вспоминать, как было у Валентина!  
  
Раздражение накатило темной волной, разом смыв сонливость.  
  
Арно выпутался из черных кудрей и одеяла и пошел в туалет. Потом как был, не одеваясь и в шлепанцах, вышел на балкон. Застекленный, но на дворе же зима. Арно, вопреки воплям разума, приоткрыл створку, вдохнул морозный, свежий ночной воздух. Поежился, закрыл обратно. Подумал о том, что неплохо было бы выкурить одну из Гизеллиных сигарет, но все же не стоит. Наверно. Блин, когда он уже научится что-то решать и думать, не заботясь о том, что об этом скажет Лионель, когда узнает? Задолбало.  
  
Все задолбало.  
  
Так глупо и необъяснимо: вроде бы все хорошо, и в то же время — словно чего-то не хватает, значимого и существенного. И это недостающее отравляет жизнь, не дает ни расслабиться, ни начать что-либо толком делать. Хреново как-то это все выглядит.  
  
— Замерзнешь.  
  
Арно вздрогнул и обернулся. Гизелла стояла позади, бретелька сорочки сползла с тонкого плеча. Арно невольно улыбнулся и поправил ее:  
  
— Извини. Что-то вот проснулся и загрузился среди ночи.  
  
Она хихикнула, тряхнула кудряшками и протянула руку:  
  
— Идем обратно спать?  
  
Арно взял ее за руку и позволил повести себя в спальню. Уходя, он обернулся. Где-то там, с той стороны, почти на другом конце города, была квартира Валентина. А он сейчас спит или тоже?.. Да блядь, сколько ж можно-то!  
  
«К Леворукому все», — мысленно выругался на себя Арно. Больше он не оглядывался.


	6. Часть третья: Весна — глаз разочарование!

* * *  
  
Что Арно в Валентине действительно раздражало, так это его бытовые привычки и жуткое задротство в плане чистоты. Ты доесть не успел, а тарелку уже из-под носа тянут, срочно мыть. Или, допустим, приходишь в дождливую погоду в грязных ботинках. Ну что сделается, если они постоят в коридоре лишний час или даже день? Ну, потом можно пол вымыть! Так нет, надо сразу, сию секунду бежать, наперевес со шваброй и драить и ботинки, и пол. Или отложишь в сторону на столе неудавшийся чертеж или деталь макета, скомкаешь, или просто оставишь, чтобы выбросить немного позже — так Валентин мусоросборочным ураганом несется по комнате, убирая все на своем пути.  
  
Арно был готов мириться со многими странностями Валентина. В целом-то все было нормально, все устраивало. Трахались отменно, готовили оба тоже хорошо, пусть и приходилось добавлять сахар строго отдельно — но какая разница, если второй человек тебе нравится и по-настоящему важен? Но вот некоторые бытовые мелочи порой просто доводили.  
  
В начале весны — слякотном, мерзком и унылом, — перфекционизм Валентина сыграл с Арно дурную шутку.  
  
— Где? — Арно всей душой надеялся, что сам где-то посеял, отложил не туда, забыл. Только бы не…  
  
— Что — где? — Валентин обернулся от стола, перегруженного кодексами и сборниками законов. В исключительно правильном порядке перегруженного. Арно почувствовал, что начинает закипать.  
  
— У меня здесь, — он жестом показал на пустой угол стола, — лежали несколько листов и деталей конструкции.  
  
— Ты про смятые бумаги? Я утром убирался и выбросил.  
  
Арно закрыл глаза. По невозмутимому лицу Валентина захотелось треснуть, сильно и больно. И так не очень хороший день в универе, а теперь еще и замечательное продолжение!  
  
— Мне они вообще-то нужны. Поэтому изволь достать из ведра.  
  
Валентин еще умудрялся что-то подчеркивать в учебнике во время разговора.  
  
— Извини, я вынес мусор, — рассеянно заметил он, переворачивая страницу.  
  
Арно выхватил учебник из его рук, отбросил в сторону, пинком развернул стул к себе.  
  
— Ты выбросил мусор, — с еле сдерживаемым бешенством в голосе сказал он. — Отлично. А ты в курсе, что это была часть моего проекта, который мне сдавать завтра?!  
  
Он все же сорвался на крик. Валентин вздрогнул, уставился на него, словно впервые видит в таком состоянии.  
  
— Но с той стороны стола ты обычно кладешь то, что тебе не нужно, — в голос Валентина вкралось легкое удивление, и это стало последней каплей.  
  
— Да я куда угодно, что угодно могу положить! — заорал Арно. — Леворукий тебя подери, Валентин, какого ты вообще решил, что тебе обязательно лезть в мои вещи? Я же не лезу в твои сраные кодексы! Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты творишь вообще?! Идиот! Как мне теперь сдавать, как мне вообще хоть что-то успеть, у меня еще пары сегодня вечером! На кой ты вообще постоянно что-то выкидываешь, убираешь и драишь? Что тебе это дает, кайф ловишь? Кончаешь? Придурок! — Арно выругался, с чувством и, несомненно, богатым словарным запасом, подхватил университетскую сумку, куртку и торопливо вылетел за дверь, продолжая ругать «тупых гребаных чистюль».  
  
* * *  
  
Арно не спал всю ночь, переделывая то, что Валентин выбросил. Валентин не спал всю ночь из-за чувства вины и неспособности поменять себя и свои привычки. Под утро хмурый, как туча, всклокоченный и злой Арно с кругами под глазами подхватил все макеты и бумаги и убежал в университет.  
  
Валентин очнулся от полудремы при звуке будильника, со стоном выполз из постели и поплелся в душ.  
  
День пролетел в сонном мареве, поэтому когда Валентин вернулся домой, то даже не сразу вспомнил, почему Арно крайне рассерженно поглядывает на него из-за стола. А ведь Арно прав: он же даже не извинился. Он вообще ничего не сказал. Хотя должен был — хоть что-то! А позволил Арно уйти вот так вчера, и потом тоже не разговаривал с ним, сердился из-за отброшенного в сторону учебника… Дубина! Что тут еще сказать?  
  
— Прости, — Валентин отложил вилку в сторону и поднял взгляд на Арно. — Я виноват перед тобой и прошу прощения.  
  
Арно хмыкнул, судя по всему, долго думал, что бы такое обидное ответить, но в итоге махнул рукой:  
  
— В наказание пойдешь со мной на вечеринку.  
  
— Сегодня? — перспектива не спать еще сутки ужасала.  
  
— Завтра, — Арно усмехнулся, явно поняв ход его мысли. — У Берто день рождения, нас пригласили. И на этот раз не отмажешься.  
  
Покоряться судьбе ой как не хотелось. Вечеринки Валентин, само собой, не любил.  
  
Покориться судьбе ой как пришлось. Иначе Арно связал бы его и отволок просто так. Или не отволок бы, но ссора переросла бы в нечто гораздо более серьезное.  
  
Впрочем, если бы Валентин знал, что из этой вечеринки выйдет, запер бы Арно в ванной или в спальне. Желательно вместе с собой.  
  
* * *  
  
То, что сокурсница строит ему глазки, Арно понял еще пару месяцев назад. Гизелла фок Дахе была очаровательно мила и красива. А еще она начала подсаживаться к нему на парах. Арно ее никак не поощрял, просто относился дружелюбно, как и ко всем остальным.  
  
То, что Берто пригласил Гизеллу на день рождения, очевидно, желая побыть великим сводником (судя по его многозначительному движению бровей в направлении Гизеллы), Арно застало врасплох. Наверно, зря он не рассказывал о Валентине даже ему. С другой стороны, Берто — не сторонник таких отношений. К тому же Арно стыдился того, что боится Лионеля — вдруг как-то узнает. Это было бы… да пиздец бы это был. Полнейший.  
  
Арно бросил взгляд в сторону Валентина, откровенно скучающего за столом, уткнувшегося в телефон. Вокруг гремела музыка, Берто специально приглушил свет, все веселились, пили, ели пиццу и чипсы. И только Валентин выглядел так, словно находится на эсператистской мессе.  
  
А ведь Арно несколько раз пытался вытащить его потанцевать. Несколько раз пытался обратить на себя его внимание, заставить повеселиться со всеми, ну хоть немного побыть живым человеком! И поди ж ты, очередная поправка к статье 21.4 пункту 21.4.100500 УК Талига, конечно же, интереснее их всех вместе взятых!  
  
Арно сделал было шаг к креслу, в котором расположился Валентин… и передумал. Ну и к кошкам. Он хотел расслабиться — он и расслабится. А Валентин может идти в Закат, если так хочет. В конце концов, Арно честно пробовал, и не один раз. Повинуясь внутренней скопившейся ярости, Арно с лучезарной улыбкой подошел к Гизелле:  
  
— Привет. Потанцуешь со мной?  
  
* * *  
  
После вечеринки их отношения дали трещину. Такую, настоящую. Потому что Валентин тогда ушел.  
  
Увидев, что Арно танцует с Гизеллой, он просто встал и ушел.  
  
И это было ошибкой. Когда Арно вернулся, он серьезно разозлился, обвинил Валентина в полнейшем непонимании и ушел ночевать в свою комнату в общежитии, в которой не появлялся до этого несколько месяцев.  
  
И все стало плохо.  
  
Они то ссорились, то мирились всю весну, вынося друг другу мозг по разным причинам — бытовым, учебным, каким угодно. Ближе к лету они кое-как помирились и с головой ушли в сессию. После сессии была краткая передышка, когда забрезжила надежда на то, что все наладится. А потом выяснилось, что Арно должен уехать на лето в Сэ.  
  
— Тебе точно нужно туда? — Валентин провожал его на вокзале, ощущая себя каким-то потерянным. Не хотелось проводить почти три месяца без Арно.  
  
— Нужно, — Арно скривился. — Иначе достанут, почему не еду, что случилось, стал ли я наркоманом, спился или подался в индустрию гайифских утех, и так далее. Ли и мама, они… — Арно махнул рукой. — В общем, им лучше ничего вообще не знать и время от времени держать меня на виду.  
  
Хотелось возразить, уговорить остаться, сделать хоть что-нибудь. Только Валентин боялся, что любое слово с его стороны приведет к очередному спору. А расставаться в ссоре не хотелось совершенно.  
  
Поэтому он молча наблюдал за тем, как отходит поезд, стараясь прогнать параноидальную мысль, что с Арно дома может что-то случиться. И думая о том, что, когда они снова увидятся после лета, все должно быть по-другому. Все должно снова стать хорошо. Ведь должно же?  
  
* * *  
  
В Сэ Арно часто проводил время в саду, помогая матери и размышляя об их с Валентином отношениях. Оценивая, взвешивая, глядя на происходящее со стороны. Выводы напрашивались неутешительные, потому что последние месяцы это не отношения были, а сплошной Закат. А ведь сначала-то было офигенно… Ну вот что мешает Валентину просто быть живым человеком? Вот что, Разрубленный Змей? Тьфу. Впрочем, может, когда он вернется, все волшебным образом изменится? Такое ведь тоже случается?  
  
Случается, Арно, конечно. В фильмах и бордонских мыльных операх все случается. Только не в жизни.  
  
В жизни Лионель каким-то образом обо всем узнал (Арно сильно подозревал, что брат читал его переписку в телефоне и в компьютере и постепенно сложил четыре и четыре) и имел с ним долгую воспитательную беседу. Которая закончилась грандиозным хлопаньем дверями и зачеркиванием дней в календаре до возвращения в Олларию.  
  
Арно был уверен, что после домашнего Заката даже претензии Валентина покажутся ему Рассветными садами.  
  
Как же он ошибался!  
  
* * *  
  
— То есть ты настолько по мне соскучился, что сходу капаешь на мозги по поводу того, что я не сразу помыл посуду и вылизал полы?  
  
— Арно, ты перевираешь…  
  
— Да ничего я не перевираю! Всего неделю у тебя, а мне уже хочется хоть обратно в Сэ, хоть в Закат, лишь бы подальше от твоих претензий!  
  
— Мои претензии обоснованные!  
  
— Твоим поганым характером!  
  
— Да пошел ты!  
  
— Вот и пойду!  
  
Чашка с шадди впечаталась в стену, Арно подхватил сумку и ушел. Вот так — быстро и просто. Ушел, и дверь за ним захлопнулась.  
  
А ведь так все хорошо начиналось…


	7. Эпилог: «Опять» не значит «снова»

* * *  
  
С течением времени мысль остается лишь одна: «Как же все хреново». И как бы ты ни старался, прогнать эту мысль не получается.  
  
Потому что все действительно хреново.  
  
Наверное, это депрессия — когда ничего не хочется, и приходится заставлять себя делать элементарные вещи: пойти на пары, поесть, сделать задания, вымыться… А на самом деле хочется лечь и лежать, тупо глядя в окно.  
  
Поздней весной в Олларии цвела сирень и каштаны. А Валентину хотелось тихо удавиться над своими кодексами, потому что жизнь снова стала бессмысленна и пуста, и лекарства от этого не было.  
  
Иногда он видел Арно возле университета. Тот выглядел хорошо, весело. Часто вместе с той, черноволосой с вечеринки. Ну, Валентин был вынужден признать, что сам все просрал, как бы прозаично это ни звучало.  
  
Он ни на что не надеялся и ничего уже не желал. Просто существовал, не думая, до того самого дождливого весеннего вечера, когда во входную дверь раздался внезапный звонок. Валентин долго размышлял, открывать или нет, кого это могло так поздно принести и зачем вообще? А когда открыл, столкнулся взглядом с насквозь промокшим и нагруженным сумками Арно.  
  
— Привет. Меня слегка выгнали. Можно обсохнуть и погреться?


End file.
